Caught in the Flames
Prologue Several days after the Redbeard Pirates invaded Outcast Island and publicly announced their fight against the , the crew continued on with their journey to find new members and allies. With three new additions, the crew has a total of seven members including their trusted "ship", a colossal beast of unimaginable proportions. With the new members adjusting to new lives at sea, another challenge awaits them in the days to come. As the crew went about their day, Kiyoshi who had been navigating alongside Daikame, rushed to Redbeard's headquarters in order to recite unexpected news. Passing each of the other members on the way to the captain, he expected them all to follow as thew news would peak everyone's interest. "Captain-desu!!" Kiyoshi exclaimed, rushing into the massive cathedral-like building with incredible speed. "I have pleasant news-desu. Daikame-desu stated that were nearing another island, I believe it's -desu. Redbeard, who had been experimenting with his newly acquired powers for the past few days, welcomed his companion with a jolly grin. "Wonderful, there should be other promising pirate crews there, maybe we could recruit some of them." Redbeard responded, thinking of ways to expand their military might. "Though, due to the island's location, we'll probably run into a fair share of Marines and other government officials." Staying silent as his captain pandered over the crew's next move, Kiyoshi turned around to see the remainder of the crew arrived. "And what the hell are we supposed to do with this big turtle?" asked Spike as he arrived at his captain's quarters, still groggy from sleeping. "You can't expect us to just "dock" at the City of Water, its not very low profile. The government will definitely be looking for us here." Feanor Low, the new Spy and Lookout of the Redbeards, had immediately grown fond of the Living Ship. Because his role entailed him, Feanor had made his home in the top of the Creature's back that allowed him to have a clear view of everything that happened in the surroundings. Occasionally, however, he would sit on the head of the Turtle, speaking in what happened to be grunts with the Giant's gigantic pet. He did like the weather around him, but the constant banter of the tiny Dwarf in the ship made him irritated now and then, almost to the point of wanting to slice him with his sword. When Kiyoshi shared his huge discovery, Low wasn't to be seen anywhere in or near the ship and only made his appearance after the commotion was dead, or seemed to. "I have discovered an suitable place underground in an sunken dock where he can halt Daikame, Barbarossa. Because of the way the the island as been sinking, we can surely find an abandoned canal to reach the main island. A certain someones may help us navigate the waters within the island without affecting the members of the Crew." Low reported, before leaving to reside to his spot. For him, he had done with job as a lookout and a spy, and given instructions based on his observations. He had no issues on whether the Pirate Crew paid any heed to his instructions or not, as he was just performing his part of the duties on board as lectured to him by his mentor. Sitting in a Large and plush Chair with a glass of wine clasped in one hand and a stack of papers in the other Marié gently hums to herself as she turns her eyes to the screen in front of her that shows the faces of three other people all whom had their faces concealed somehow. "You should All know, I have once again took up the mantel of Piracy this time not as a Captain but a Navigator for a Man known as Redbeard, I'm sure you three already know of whom I speak of ?" Questioned Marié as the three figures nod their heads in what appears as amusement. "He has promised to help protect my Kingdom as well as Ensure Blood line Doesn't go extinct, So from hence forth I want all available Information of the Yonko, Shichicukai, Revolutionary Army, Marines and all alike. You know I don't like surprises especially ones that are dangerous to my health". Ordered Marié as she took a sip of their wine before giving them a passive look "Oh and Keep and eye out for Gyoku, make sure she doesn't get her self killed." Stated Marié before the screen before went dark basking her in the shadows of the room. With the entrance of two of the remaining three tardy members, Redbeard gazed upwards noticing the absence of the Red Queen. Through his mind's eye, which was recently enhanced dramatically, the titan detected Marié discussing her new affairs through a visual den den mushi with several unknown figures. Pretty confident that she'd be arriving late, Redbeard continued on with the meeting. "I'm glad to see you're taking you're taking job seriously Low-san. And I see you're concern Spike. But there is no need for such drastic measures. Despite what you may think, Desu, Daikame, and I have been around for quite sometime, and when we want too, we can be quite stealthy." Redbeard exclaimed as Kiyoshi took the lead in the discussion. After taking a deep breath, a bright yellow aura surrounded the dwarf's body. Suddenly, the being no larger than the shoes worn by Spike, was the size of a human adolescent. "See-desu...With the power of my Daishō Daishō no Mi, I am able to completely manipulate the size of myself and others I touch-desu." "With this ability, Daikame, Marié, and I will be shrunk to an appropriate size and we will ride out on one of our backup ships." Redbeard said, trying to remain as pleasant as possible despite not particularly enjoying the idea of being shrunk due to the several repercussions. Spike jumped back at the sight of a larger Kiyoshi "What the-" said Spike. Despite there still being a size discrepancy between the two, a human size Kiyoshi freaked him out. After collecting himself, Spike turned to his captain and said: "This plan seems great and all and I definitely don't mind checking out Water 7, but remind me again what our goal is here. Though we are taking the necessary precautions and Water 7 is sort-of open to pirates, we don't really have the luxury of playing tourist." Seeing as whatever business she had was taken care of Marié decided to maker her way to where the rest of the crew was located, figuring that Redbeard already knew what she was up to she just casually walked towards the group and gently leaning against The Red Titan himself, "Sorry I' late I had some important business to attend to, I hope I haven't missed anything too important have I Darling ?" Questioned Marié with a sultry smile on her face. Water Paradise The [[Magyaku|'God of the Deserts']] (砂瀑神, Sabakugami) was usually not a man to be in plain sight, yet Water 7 was the divergence. Pirates were allowed to be present as long as they did not cause any trouble and he was confident that he could keep himself under control. He sat at the bar and had been waiting for his lady friend to return from the restroom for three consecutive minutes now. As she returned, he managed a smile. When she sat down, he said nothing but only looked at her. The woman began to stare back but his gaze was too powerful, as it's been said that his gaze of lust was even stronger than that of his stare during the intention to kill. "What?" She blushed. His eyes stare into her and he began to speak. "I'd choose you over the one piece if I had the option." He lied. He'd used it twice before within a three month time-span between then and now. Using his Kenbunshoku Haki, he could determined that the woman wanted him as her color was that of black. But he would not bed her tonight, he had a meeting with his another member of the Revolutionary Army and he could not miss it unless he was affected with the most urgent event. So he would do it now. He took her hand and walked out of the bar. Leon Aux had recently arrived at Water-7, following an incident which had occurred three months previous to this. Leon had just finished a performance, and he had made quite the amount of Belly. Good enough. he thought to himself as he counted his spoils. Aux quickly hid the profits he had made in one of his hidden pockets, in order to conceal the money. He was on his way to the bar, a bar where he had another performance. As he made his way, he noticed quite the number of members of the revolutionary army scouting the area. Of course, they were dressed in casual clothing, but Leon was able to tell who they truly were by the pitch of their voices. What's going on here? he thought to himself as he continued on his path. As he approached a bar, he spotted a woman. A woman of pure beauty. She must have noticed Leon's looks, as she began to make his way over to her. "Hello." Leon said as the girl slapped him. "Perv." she stated, beginning to turn around. Leon quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her a bit closer. "That was rude." he said, mocking a sense of pain. "Then don't stare at me like that." she replied. "I couldn't help myself, you're rather beautiful." Leon answered, as she suddenly blushed. "P-Perv." "Am I the perv? At least I'm not holding on to you." Leon said, as the woman noticed that she was holding on to the man. She backed up. "S-sorry." she replied. But at this point, Leon's charm had won her over. Leon walked over to her and whispered something into her ear. As soon as Leon had finished, she smiled as she replied. "We can do it in the inn over there." Leon only grinned in response as she grabbed his hand and began to drag him to the inn. "Did I ever tell you all about the time that I fought through an army of Fishmen Pirates!" a drunken young man announced near the top of his lungs as he climbed up onto a table, "Yes! You've already told us about this twice today!" another man, with green spikey hair replied. The drunken young man responded to this answer with his fist, knocking it on top of the mans head causing the latter to drop to the floor, out cold. "It doesn't matter! I'll tell you it again! It was a beautiful story anyway!" The drunken man said. It had been going on like this for a solid two days (according to the men he was drinking with) and Araika had personally had enough of this loud mouthed fool. The fool in question was a young looking man who was an orange haired lad with light blue eyes and a stylish looking outfit that made him look like a noble. Ironic for someone who acted like a buffoon. Apparently the man had walked in here two days ago and had paid for 20 bottles of Sake. It had taken him a whole day to fnish and with that came the noisiness the drunken tails and plenty of money for the owner of the bar. Probably why the man hadn't been kicked out yet. Araika didn't know how people had put up with it for two whole days, but he wasn't going to put up with it for another two minutes. The tall well defined man stood up abruptly, warranting a silence from many of the other drinkers and darts players. The drunken man, however, kept rambling on and on about the story that has been said over a dozen times the past few days. He eventaully stopped, when he realised that every was quiet, and looked at Araika. "Hi there!" The man said gleefully. "I'm just getting to the best part! You should sit down for it!" "No!" Araika thundered. "I am tired of your constant babbling and horrible stories! You have been talking non stop since I've enetered this bar, That was fourty minutes ago!" The man looked blankly at Araika as the latter continued. "How are you even still standing, you've drunken so much sake that you should be unconscious by now!" The man shrugged. "I don't know......but i'm still got room for more!" The man hopped off of the table and strode towards the bartender where he asked. "Another bottle of Sake please!" "Sure thing Loki," The bartender replied, "Don't you dare get him another bottle!" Araika shouted, drawing out a pistol and shooting into the air. "Oh dear," Loki replied as he turned around and looked at the man with his hands on his pocket. "You really shoudln't fire shots in a bar like this, especially since it's where people from the inn across the road come to!" Category:Jakyou